


Morning Glory

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fairy Tail men’s toilets have a glory hole inside, and Natsu only ever saw it as a joke. He never wanted to use it, until Gray ends up in the stall next to his and suddenly… he really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I am a beacon of sin.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ice-bringer
> 
> I do not own these characters, but if I did they would probably do things like this on a regular basis.

In the beginning, it was nothing more than a joke. Laxus had mentioned that he had once experienced the use of a glory hole when he was drunk, and that was all it took. For weeks, subtle comments and sly jokes were tossed around the guildhall, until Laxus finally had enough and beat Gray, Gajeel and Natsu for spreading the story to, well, everyone. In simple defiance, Natsu had gone to the men’s toilets and singed a circle into the side of the stall. The indignant yell from Laxus when he went to relieve himself in the afternoon was almost worth the second thrashing he had given Natsu later in that evening.  

As time passed and the humour surrounding the incident dimmed (something which Laxus seemed deeply relieved about), Natsu began to think about the glory hole in much different terms. He was in love with a man who, to his knowledge, had only shown interest in women, but this hole was a way that he could be intimate with him without either of them getting hurt. Natsu glanced at Gray through hooded lids, imaging what it would be like to taste Gray directly, and not through the blood-soaked fists they fought with.

The material in Natsu’s trousers was slowly tightening, and Natsu rushed to the bathroom to conceal his embarrassment. He hid in a stall and sat down on the closed toilet-lid, resting his head against his hands and sighed in frustration. He hadn’t meant to fall for Gray; in fact, his life would no doubt be easier if he hadn’t! However, he knew that he would not trade the perverted stripper for the whole world, and that these feelings he had been nursing would be with him for some time to come.  

His excitement faded slowly, his breathing steadying and his heart calming. Natsu’s hand edged towards the latch on the stall’s door, but froze when the door next to him opened, it’s hinges screaming as if sounding a warning that this was not a good idea, not at all. Nonetheless, the man (Natsu assumed it was a man, in the men’s toilets) shut the stall door softly and cleared his throat. He heard the sound of a zipper being undone and- oh. Natsu had climbed into the stall which had that in the side. His stomach felt heavy, his mind light. He stopped moving and breathing in a vain attempt to go unnoticed. But sure enough there was a soft sound of a fist thumping against the plastic wall dividing the pair, and Natsu hoped and prayed that the person on the other side wasn’t Laxus or Gajeel or- oh god- Macao. He wouldn’t be able to sleep for years if he was forced to lay eyes on any of their… private areas.

“Um… I saw this stall was taken and I just- I assumed it was for this.” Natsu recognised the voice. How could he not? It had been calling him a ‘slanty eyed flame brain’ for almost ten years. And that finger that wiggled in the hole, an indication of what the speaker meant when he referred to 'this’, had been clenched into a fist and shoved in his face more times than he could ever count.

Gray.

“I wanted to make sure that, if Levy or Freed are in there, that you know it’s not your… boyfriends. I don’t want to be hospitalised for any misconceptions.” Natsu had to snort out a quiet laugh at that. Of course Laxus and Gajeel would kill him for touching what was theirs. Dragons were possessive creatures, after all.  

“Could you- could you let me know, please?” His voice was coarse, and Natsu only had to sniff the air once for the smell of pine forests and mint to fill his lungs, tainted only by the repulsive odour of urinal cake and the intoxicating scent of Gray’s arousal.  

How could he let Gray know that this, all of this, was more than okay- it was what he had wanted for years now- without revealing his identity. He frantically searched for something, anything, he could use before resorting to speech.

“Ahh, I guess you might not want to speak, which is fine! How about this: you knock once for yes and twice for no? Is that okay with you?” Gray’s voice sounded hoarse.  

Natsu’s fist clenched and shook, his cock straining hard against his trousers once again. He knocked once.

“Okay, that’s- shit- okay. Can I ask, are you a girl? Twice for no, once for yes.”  

That was the one thing that Natsu did not want to answer because, more likely than not, it would ruin everything. Gray had only ever had girlfriends, and had shown no interest in men that Natsu had noted. The thought of having a guy suck his cock was probably repulsive to Gray, and Natsu wasn’t sure if he could take that level of ultimate rejection. Natsu knocked twice, his heart racing.

“Fuck! That’s… even better.” Gray moaned wantonly, his own fist thumping the wall dividing them.  

Natsu gasped allowed, his arousal spiking as he realised that Gray didn’t seem to hate the idea of being with a man. That meant that everything that had held Natsu back from confessing his true feelings for Gray had been utterly in vain. It was liberating, and Natsu moaned with the feeling of it.  

“Do you mind if I-” Natsu had already pounded the wall once before Gray had finished asking the question. His eagerness was overwhelming, and Gray’s voice shuddered when he next spoke.

“Oh fucking hell! I can’t believe I’m gonna do this…” Gray’s breath was sharp and short, his dick already leaking when he presented it. The tip was flared purple, veins protruding obscenely and the smell; Natsu had to stop breathing for a moment, just so he could calm himself down for long enough to not devour the delicious member that was arched in front of him.

He fell to his knees on the bathroom floor, knowing that there was every kind of bacteria there and not caring anyway. Seconds passed with Natsu at eye level with Gray’s dick and neither of them speaking. Eventually, Gray grunted loudly and began to pull back.  

“Crap, I knew this was a bad idea.” He muttered, his cock disappearing from Natsu’s view as he moved.  

Natsu’s tongue darted out and lapped lustfully at the tip, Gray’s dick thrusting back through the opening as he moaned. Natsu licked playfully over the slit before laying his tongue flat and enjoying the taste of Gray’s arousal in his mouth. He pressed down harder until Gray’s voice reached him again, this time muffled. Natsu imagined Gray biting his fist in an effort to keep quiet, so close to losing it over Natsu and what he was doing to his body, and it spurred Natsu to tentatively part his lips and pop the engorged tip fully into his mouth.

The weight stretching his mouth felt strange to Natsu, and the taste was… not truly pleasant. Although, it was not totally unpleasant, and Natsu thought that it would be bearable if Gray continued to make the desperate keening noises that he was currently choking on. Natsu bobbed his head, slurping Gray’s member as far as the wall would allow before he pulled back and played idly with the tip, tongue searching under the foreskin and hands stroking heatedly over the base and veins. Natsu continued this in a steady rhythm, with Gray’s cock becoming slick with Natsu’s saliva and his own lust, and suddenly Natsu couldn’t take it any more. He thrust a hand down his own pants and tugged at the stiff dick that ached there, gasping and moaning around Gray as he continued to pleasure them both,

“Are you- shit! Are you touching yourself?” Gray moaned from behind the divide.

Natsu thumped once with his free palm, taking Gray as far as he could and thrusting down on himself faster.  

“Oh god, it feels so good! So tight and warm. Shit, I don’t think that I will last much longer. Quite a good little cocksucker I’ve discovered!” Gray laughed breathlessly, and Natsu wondered if he felt any embarrassment at saying such crude things to a member of his guild. Even if Gray did not specifically know that it was him, he knew that it could be. That alone was enough to bring Natsu closer to the edge.  

The noises in the bathroom were wetter and louder, Gray’s member being engulfed and teased by Natsu in a cycle which made Gray last as long as possible. It was raining, and most people had opted to stay at home rather than come into the guild and look at jobs which they had no motivation to take. Even so, the handful of Fairy Tail wizards which littered the guildhall today were all it took for them to be discovered, and Natsu was shocked by how deeply the fear aroused him

“Oh- oh fuck! Ngnn-Natsu!” Gray’s yell was hardly muffled by his fist. Natsu’s mouth was wide and slack, eyes glazed and unfocused. The hot streaks of milky white come spilt into his mouth and over his chin, Natsu blearily registering the urge to swallow and complying to the best of his abilities.

Gray had just shouted his name when he came… Natsu’s abdomen tensed and he came in his pants, hissing and gasping at the rush of sudden intense pleasure. His fingers and face were dripping, and Natsu cleaned himself up the best he could with the thin toilet tissue and his own drifting mind.  

The silence was thick and dripping with unanswered questions and unspoken words. Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but his mouth felt dry and raw. After everything he had just used his mouth for, it decided to stop corresponding to his needs now, when it was the most important. Natsu growled in frustration.

“Please, don’t tell Natsu.” Gray’s voice was quiet and unsure, his tone muffled and damp.  

Not knowing what else to do, Natsu thumped once on the plastic wall.  

“Yes you won’t tell him?” Gray sounded hopeful. Natsu knocked twice.

“What the hell? Natsu can never know! He’s my best friend, although I’d never tell the bastard that. He can’t know that I feel this way about him.” Gray’s voice began to rise in volume, but when he registered what he was saying, he dropped it again.

Natsu knocked once, his chest heaving and eyes wide. He did not know how to react or express how he felt, but knowing that Gray felt it too; it felt incredible.

“You can’t tell him, you bastard! I don’t know what you’re playing at, but this isn’t your business. I’ll tell him in my own goddamn time, okay?” Gray’s voice broke, and Natsu couldn’t bare it any longer. He unlocked the toilet door and stepped into the warm light of the bathroom. There was a second of silent hesitation before Gray’s stall clicked open and he tentatively peeked his head around the door.  

Gray’s eyes were still blown in their lust and red with emotion, his lips swollen from pressing his hand against them. Upon seeing Natsu, he swung the door open fully and jumped out, breathing hard.

“Natsu! I can explain-”

“I understand.” Natsu croaked, coughing slightly as his dry and abused throat protested against the action, Gray smirked momentarily before taking an uncertain step in Natsu’s direction.

“What do you understand?” Gray cocked his head to the side, fringe falling lopsidedly from his head with the movement.  

“That you feel the same about me as I feel about you.” Natsu struggled to form the sentence, but was glad he did. Gray surged forward and sealed their lips together urgently. Their was no hesitation; Natsu simply ground his fingers into Gray’s scalp and let Gray push him back against the sink, the cold ceramic biting into his hips and backside. When Gray’s tongue licked a strip over Natsu’s lips, he pulled away.

“You taste like semen.” Gray pulled a face, sticking out his tongue and screwing up his eyes.  

Natsu punched him in the arm, glaring playfully. “And whose fault is that, droopy eyed bastard?”  

“You’re the one who did it, stupid pyro!”  

“Perverted stripper!”

“Flaming cocksucker!” At that, Natsu blushed, punching Gray again in the shoulder. Gray chuckled happily, leaning in to press a gentle kiss on Natsu’s nose.  

“I hate you.” Natsu grumbled, the heat in his cheeks growing at the affectionate display.

Gray traced Natsu’s jaw with disbelieving fingers. Natsu recognised that gaze; having something that you never thought was possible. He felt it now, inflating his lungs and heart. Gray stroked a line along Natsu’s lips with his thumb, and leant in to whisper in Natsu’s ear.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
